


Challenges

by pleaseactsurprisedxx



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Silly, TikTok, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleaseactsurprisedxx/pseuds/pleaseactsurprisedxx
Summary: Chloe has developed a love for Tik Tok during their time stuck at home in quarantine.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Challenges

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly one shot idea I got after seeing the legging challenge reactions.

“Hi, guys, this is Chloe!” The redhead says cheerfully; her face smushed close in the frame of the camera. “And as you know, throughout this past year of quarantine and social distancing, I’ve done several tik tok challenges to mess with my girlfriend, Beca. Much to her dismay, and for your viewing pleasure. Let’s recap your most liked top 3.”

* * *

_1.The Walk in on Your Partner Naked challenge_

The video switches to a shot of Beca sitting at her desk. Her brown hair is pulled back in a messy bun, and she has on sweats and a tank top. Her face is set deep in concentration, hands moving quickly, twisting knobs and pulling levers on her soundboard, as she works out the kinks in her song. 

Chloe calls for Beca from somewhere else in the room. “Just a sec,” Beca says, eyes never moving from her screen, fingers moving expertly by memory. 

Chloe’s right side moves into the screen briefly to show her only covered in a white towel before she steps back out of the frame, a ruffling and light thud of the towel can be heard, and Chloe clears her throat impatiently. 

Beca sighs, and slowly swivels her chair around, “Babe, I gotta get this track—“ Beca doesn’t finish her sentence a look of shock across her face. Her eyes trail up and down the redhead’s body. “Woah,” she whispers before a smile takes over features. She jumps up, but her foot gets caught in the leg of the chair, and she trips. She doesn’t catch herself and ultimately faceplants on the floor with a big thud. It takes seconds for her to spring up, like she didn’t just fall, and scurry off screen. Kissing sounds can be heard before the video switches. 

  1. _The Fridge and Hoodie challenge_



Chloe giggles into the camera. “Okay, here goes nothing,” she steps back and is dressed in an oversized hoodie, but it’s backwards. She opens the stainless steel door and backs up to it. She pulls the hood up and pulls her arms back to make it look like she was digging through the contents of the fridge. Beca walks by and reaches past Chloe for a Coke out of the open door. Chloe nods her head, dropping the hood, and yells “Boo!” 

“Shit! Fuck!” Beca jerks back, dropping the can. It crashes to the floor and bursts open, spewing sticky liquid on both girls. Beca continues to curse, while Chloe laughs. 

_3.Calling Your Partner by Their First Name Challenge_

The camera is positioned on Beca leaned on their kitchen island eating a bowl of cereal. 

“So, guys, this should be funny,” Chloe’s voice whispers. She clears her throat, and yells, “Hey Beca.” 

Beca raises her head up suspiciously. “Yes?” She answers, taking another bite.

“Beca, would you take out the trash?” Chloe asks.

Beca continues to chew slowly. “Are you mad?”

“Why would I be mad, Beca?” Chloe asks.

Beca turns to look at a calendar on the fridge. She mumbles to herself and turns back around with a panicked look on her face. Her spoon clanks in her bowl. “Why do you keep calling me that?” 

“What?”

“Beca,” she responds. 

“Beca, that’s your name.”

“But, you never call me that,” Beca pouts. “What did I forget this time?” She asks nervous. 

“I just need you to take out the trash, Beca.”

“But—wait—is this another one of those tik tok things?”

Chloe bursts out laughing, and Beca shoots a death glare at her. 

“But for real, babe, take out the trash.” 

* * *

The video changes back to a close up of Chloe’s face. “Well, this one I think will be Beca’s new favorite,” Chloe says, setting her phone down. She steps back and turns around showing her legging covered behind to the camera. They are a light gray textured material and they clung to legs and ass perfectly. “Yup, I bought _those_ leggings,” she squeals.

A door shuts somewhere off camera. “Hey, babe, where are you at?” Beca’s voice calls out. 

“In the kitchen,” Chloe responds and moves to the sink, making sure it’s the first thing Beca will see when she walks in the room. 

“Hey, babe—oh damn. Heeeey,” Beca corrects slinking up behind the redhead. She pulls back and slaps Chloe’s ass with her left hand. “That ass tho!” She exclaims, grabbing Chloe’s ass with both hands.

Chloe giggles, “You like?”

“Yes, Yes, Yes. Fuck, baby, is it my birthday?” 

She slaps her ass again, “But please don’t wear these out in public,” Beca begs.

“Why?” Chloe asks, still laughing. 

“Because your ass should be a national monument it’s so great, but dayum, baby in these leggings it takes it to a whole new level,” Beca says, stepping back to admire it. 

Chloe leans her head back as she chuckles. “You’re silly, Becs.”

“Mmm, I may be, but damn, Chlo, sit on my face,” Beca says grinning from ear to ear before grabbing the redhead’s hand and pulling her out of the room. Giggles and catcalls from Beca can be heard before a door thumps shut. 


End file.
